User talk:KniroAndTito3915
TIME HEDGEHOG TRON DOG ANYWAYS K OH MY GODDDDDDD LOL YEAH ALL THE SNORTS UPSILON HELP ME IM LIVING I'LL BE SCARRED FOREVER and when it's something like threatening to murder a princess "K" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:09, October 7, 2014 (UTC) UPSILON WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU WHY ARE YOU HURTING ANDRIC //clings to him// GODDDD JUST FOR THE SOLE PURPOSE OF HAVING A PLOT POINT next plot point? Let me guess: RIVER GETS HURT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:26, October 7, 2014 (UTC) And if it isn't about River getting hurt, she'll find a way to make it about that! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHABAHAABBABAB OH MY GOD YEAH SO POINTLESS LIKE WAT K I STILL CANT GET OVER THAT SHE WAS SCARED OF HIM TO THE POINT OF TEARS //laughs// WAAAAAAaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ARE YOU THE SAME MAN I USED TO LOVE?! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:34, October 7, 2014 (UTC) GREAT NOW SHES TALKING ABOUT RAPE BITCH THIS IS TOO DARK FOR SONIC UGH ANYWAYS YEAH so when River does demonic bloodbending upsilon completely forgives her. But when Upsilon protects her from being raped he's halforgiven? K This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:09, October 7, 2014 (UTC) LOL BASICALLY //she spends 45 minutes on a response trying to come up with a logical explanation// K YEAH LIKE JUST I CAN'T OBVIOUSLY NONE OF THIS IS CONTRADICTORY I mean I make things contradictory at times but this is annoyingly common and it's ALL ABOUT RIVER XD humbug WH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:21, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Wow I only finished this homework like now k //acknowledges it's a plothole but still doesn't care// YEAH GODDDD EVERY SINGLE DANMED TIME IT'S JUST XDDDD RIVER GETS HURT XD THE KIDS GET HURT XD ANDRIC AND ELIAS XDDDD the a.bah chamleon This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:45, October 7, 2014 (UTC) GOD andric can fly planes k IT'S BASICALLY LIKE DASH NOW THERE'S SO MANY SNORTS THAT I JUST LAUGH GOD HHHH granduncle elias visits! form form™ OH! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:57, October 7, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDDD UNCLE GRANDPA the pizza guy HHHH >_> <_< makes me want to do something SUPER OH JUST LIKE HELLA FREAKING OH JUST TO LET HER KNOW HOW IT FEELS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:04, October 7, 2014 (UTC) YEAH HE'S EVERYONE'S UNCLE AND EVERYONE'S GRANDPA BECAUSE THAT OBVIOUSLY MAKES SENSE having kestrel and astrid killed in a house fire … actually no that's too drastic maybe something else I DON'T KNOW WHAT THOUGH BUT I WANT HER TO LEARN A LESSON LOL WAT WAT DARK SIDE k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:09, October 7, 2014 (UTC) WH- THAT MAKES SENSE transitive dog LOLWHAT doge k YEAH WHOOPSIE That, or there's another snort thing but nvm I'll save that idea for later or somethang LOL NICE I don't know… probably Kestrel or we kill upsilon goddddddddddddddddddddddd obviously going to the dark side this is just a taste of her own medicine babe >:3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:19, October 7, 2014 (UTC) GODDDDD whoopie toots No I mean it's an idea but I need to get the lil KINKS figured out wh- KINKS k kink mink GODDDD yeah but i don't want to kill a shipping kid either I was thinking like Hyacinth just throws Upsilon off a cliff making River think he's dead making EVERYONE think he's dead LOL CONTRADICTORYSILON "river ur being too nice stop ittttt stop hugging me!!!!!!!" "i'll half forgive u" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:27, October 7, 2014 (UTC) //makes adult snorts happen// "action" hhhhh OH MY GOD SHE WOULD, KNOWING HER never mind i don't think i could really do anything without it being "HAHAHAHA AND THEN ANDRIC COMES BACK!" but since everything is about river XD LOL YEAH BASICALLY did u c how i threw in the woman in thar ;)( A NEW EDIT? LET'S MAKEOUT! //smask smack// This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:33, October 7, 2014 (UTC) AND THEN THEY SNORTED IN THE BED!!! AHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHAHAHAAHAH AAAAA A A A A A A HHHHH everything involves andric XD whatever I'm going to do that idea anyways because XD get serv'd XD wh XD GODDDDD OAKELY hipster boi kiss kiss fall in love <3 XD *shot* This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:41, October 7, 2014 (UTC) the first one dear but knowing kfg it would be the second one WHO IS BOO RADLEY OH MY GOD WHAT yeah seriously andric??? the rage XD hella hip //angrily throws pom poms in the air// wat OH MY GOD I ALMSOT FORGOT ABOUT XENIA THE HEDGEHOG I MEANT LIKE XENIA AS IN A PERSON I KNOW IRL BUT OH MY GOD AHAHA A AA AA A TOUCH I NEED SOMETHING MORE… *machete'd* This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:47, October 7, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDD YEAH "HEY HEY HEY DID U KNO KESTRAAAAAL THAT UPPY'S D IS HELLA BIG MM?!" HHHHHHH H H HH H HH H HH H H OH WHAT THE HECK TO KILL A MOCKINGSNORT mockingjay YEAH IT'S WEIRD TOO BECAUSE THE XENIA I KNOW IS POLAR OPPOSITES TO XENIA THE SNORTHOG GODDDDDD french'd This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:58, October 7, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDD HHHHH IT'S ALWAYS SOMETHING ABOUT UPSILON'S D SERIOUSLY even though senkicks don't even show it– BUT LIKE WHATEVER OKAY OH MY GOD WHAT I THINK I SAW THAT VIDEO ACTUALLY let's stick a camera in a honeycomb, see what happens GOD SNORTHOG HEDGESNORT hedge SWEEP'D LOL YEAH USUALLY I DO THE SUBJECT CHANGES BUT SEE SHE CAN'T TAKE WHAT SHE DISHES OUT SO SHE GOES AND LIKE "GO RIVER GO ON AND KISS HIM!" k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:06, October 7, 2014 (UTC) IT MAKES TOTAL SENSE THAT WERESILON WOULD BE BIGGER!!!!!!!! "just wondering because it might hurt XD" HHH H H H HHH HH HH H also, "8 inches" //upsilon's 3'-8"// LIKE WAT LOL WHEN YOU DON'T RETURN BOOKS SAME I'VE KEPT BOOKS FROM MY SCHOOL'S LIBRARY AND THEY DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT egypt x river AHA GET IT BECAUSE EGYPT AND DESERTS AND THEY'RE DRY AND THEY DON'T HAVE WATER AND RIVER!!!!! KABLAM!!!! LOL dish This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:23, October 7, 2014 (UTC) AS WE'VE SAID BEFORE SHE CAN FIND A SEX OR DEATH REFERENCE IN ANYTHING XD AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA UPPY'S D IT'S GONNA HURT WE'VE ALREADY CONFIRMED HE TAKES TOP IF HE HAS BIG BOOBS IT MEANS HE HAS A BIG D AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAH SONICS WITH DS XD >_>" <_<" WOW REALLY LOL TIDUS LAUGH nicki minaj laugh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:28, October 7, 2014 (UTC) NO YOU'RE NOT HALF-SHELTERED SHE FINDS DIRTY JOKES IN EVERYTHING HOW ID EDGE OF MY CENTURY EVEN DIRTY WHAT THE FUCK "MYSTERIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OF MY MOON" thnx deer ^_^" WH OH DEER NO SHE'S NOT EVEN BOOBY NOT LIKE XENIA EE BOOBS SILONIA HAS C'S AT BEST BUT THEN KFG'S LIKE "LOOK AT DEM TITTEHS SHE'S SO SEXY XD" K wana listen meri kurisumasu This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:35, October 7, 2014 (UTC) WAIT YOU REMEMBER "MYSTERIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OF MY MOON"? LOLWAT DID I TELL SOMEONE OR GODDDDD WHO IS VENKI WAT doom the hedgehog I DON'T KNOW ACTUALLY MAYBE??? MAYBE NOT??? WHO KNOWS LOL YEAH it sounds grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreat YEAH EXACTLY LIKE BECH U HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK ABOUT SCARY "HAHAHAHHAA I HAVE EPIC POWRS!!!" OH THAT LOL YEAH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:48, October 7, 2014 (UTC) I THOUGHT I SAID THAT LOL BECAUSE MY FRIEND AND I WOULD SING TO MULAN BUT INSTEAD OF "THE MOON" WE SAID "MY MOON" AND RANDOMLY BENT OVER AND HUGGED OUR BUTTS LIKE W-H-A-T ON THE STREET TOO IN PUBLIC SO AS PEOPLE DROVE BY THE HOUSE THEY JUST SEE TWO GIRLS HUGGING THEIR BUTTS oh my GOD that thing LOL "MY NEW CHARARER" doom the epic weavehog NICKI MINAJ EYES that's how hyacinth laughs dear ^o^ wH OH MY GOD WHAT "i'm a pacifist" "i told her to drown in her own blood" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:05, October 7, 2014 (UTC) YEAH THE BACKSTORY IS IMPECCABLE HUGGING OUR OWN BOOTS I MEANT HOLDING THEM NOT HUGGING HOW DOES ONE HUG THEIR OWN BUTTS fingernails on sonics feet ankles rage KAY <3333 GOD YEAH SERIOUSLY "I STILL LOVE YOU" //hours before// "SHE WAS UNSURE IF THE REAL MAN SHE LOVED WAS THERE ANYMORE" LOLWAT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:16, October 7, 2014 (UTC) DORA AND boots RED BOOTS GODDDD embrace yo booti <3 parentheses have a place but not on yo cheeks GOD I KEEP PRONOUNCING DOBLE AS DOUGH-BLAY INDENT SNORT WHATS YOU MEAN LIKE THE COLLAR BONES? DID SOMEONE DRAW THEM WITH COLLAR BONES OH MY GODDDDD "AND THEN THEY SCREWED XDDDD" no it was just push-ups This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:20, October 7, 2014 (UTC) GOD i think i know who u is talkin about baeb ;) //angrily throws pom poms in the air// I DON'T KNOW I GUESS BECAUSE ONE TIME I TYPED IT AS DOBLÉ AND LOL bublé OH OKAY HOW DOES ONE EVEN BREAK A COLLARBONE HE MUST'VE MEANT HIS NECK BECAUSE SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HECKIE XDDD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:30, October 7, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH OH MY GOODNESS WHAT LIKE FRENCH KISSING? WAT FREAKING TIM ALLEN LOL yes u be ddEDEed u no live afterwdads AHAHAHAH LOOK HE ATE A CACTUS HILARIOUS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:41, October 7, 2014 (UTC) OKAY IT SOUNDS TERRIFYING JUST SLIGHTLY salvador dali wh MELTING CLOCKS GODDDDD vines sml This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:53, October 7, 2014 (UTC) WHAT THE HECK OH SALVADOR DALI MELTING CLOCKS! "I WANT A GIANT WINGWONG," said the freshman history teacher OH WHAT THE GODDDDD MR. LEMON I BET IT WAS SML also partiyng pariting nyeah This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:22, October 7, 2014 (UTC) oh my bog LAST SEMESTER MY HISTORY TEACHER you know Sigmund Freud right? My teacher was like, "He was right! People make big huge buildings because they want bigger wingwongs!" LIKE WAT OKAY OH THAT SOUNDS YUMMY and unfunny GOD NONE OF THE VIDEOS WE WATCH IN STREAMS ARE EVER FUNNY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:01, October 7, 2014 (UTC) TIME HEDGEHOG This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:11, October 7, 2014 (UTC) OH YEAH GOD Of course KFG would fangirl when I make upsilon get on top of river WH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:17, October 7, 2014 (UTC) OUH LOL I do ship it still it's just that she's getting on my last EVERLOVING nerves So not contradictory ;) WH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:21, October 7, 2014 (UTC) NO they're not doing ANYTHING suspect it'sjust "I love you" "No I love you" "I LOVE YOU MORE" it was awkward for me to write LIKE REALLY i'm just trying to stay in character… but hhhhhh ;Oo;;;Oo TIME HEDGEHOG This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:48, October 7, 2014 (UTC) yeah ^_^" I BET IT'S AWKWARD FOR EVERYONE TO READ LOL EXCEPT US OF COURSE redeyedmedic reads it wh LOL SHOULD I also, a snippet from my teacher COMPASS $$$$ buy one …. or get one from the middle schoolers in the bus ……. Yet one must bring a compass to class on Wednesday . Fancy elegant, functional yet sophisticated compass …..European …. Do not bring …a .. Communist compass to class … bring a nice fancy one. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:54, October 7, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDDDD in luf wh I DON'T KNOW MY TEACHER IS JUST GREAT ………… EUROPEAN………… LOLWAT REALLY WHAT THE HECK i'm taught geometry by skf wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:59, October 7, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD I JUST SAW THAT WHAT THE HELL LOL stop turning upsilon into a gary-stu XD WH YEAH so kind of skf kind of not i think it's the usage of words like EUROPEAN also, MY MOM CAME HOME WITH A PAINTING TODAY. I WANT YOU TO GUESS WHAT IT WAS. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:06, October 8, 2014 (UTC) upsilon x his reflection k YES FANCY COMPASS ……………european … NO IT WAS SALVADOR DALI MELTING CLOCKS I CAN'T This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:13, October 8, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDDDDD //changes every "River" to "Upsilon"// bam self-cest hhhh YEAH I THINK I PREDICTED IT SHE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT WAS SALVADOR DALI BUT WHEN I SAW IT I SCREAMED merry kurisumasu This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:20, October 8, 2014 (UTC) YEAH THAT'S ACTUALLY REALLY REALLY SCARY LIKE I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW SHE WOULD GET THAT AND I DIDN'T MENTION IT BEFORE AND SUDDENLY SALVADOR DALI'S HANGING UP ON OUR WALL it's a sign wh YES BABE <3 and naked ladies hhh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:33, October 8, 2014 (UTC) I DON'T KNOW BABE BUT I DO KNOW SOME MAGICK HAPPENED ;) WHA- k YEAH I mean back then the human body was a figure of purity and beauty and all that crap BUT SEEING NIPS FREAKS ME K LUCKY that one bulldog with a hat wh the only animal painting i have is the one i made of my dog from when i was like 8 and it's a stick figure k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:50, October 8, 2014 (UTC) JESUS REALLY? DANG I HATE THAT one time i went to take a nap at 3 and woke up at 9 LIKE K YEAH JUST NAKED BOOBS HHH REALLY!? do u hav doge pics baeb <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:14, October 8, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD I HATE WHEN THE NOSE PLUGS SNORT!!!! maybe the bodi's snorting wh k LOL THE SHAR PEI WITH THE PAW COMING OUT OF ITS FLUB This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:17, October 8, 2014 (UTC) IT SUCKS WHEN YOU'RE ACTUALLY SICK TOO? AND YOU WAKE UP AND YOU CAN BARELY BREATHE? STRGG MOMMA. HHHHHHHHHHHH snort gnats BEES wh SNORT OUH DOG WHAT oh is it like a teacup poodel OH MY GOSH OKAY SAME I thought I was the only one who wasn't into strgg momma tiny dogs that can fit in purses but I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:29, October 8, 2014 (UTC) LOL THE BEEEEEES! the beas bea clones Oh Havanese are okay but they remind me of a snort old rich lady's dog CHRISTMAS IN A HOTEL wh YEAH SAME i like either medium sized or large dogs WOW I HATE THOSE PEOPLE "if you don't love ALL dogs ur not a DOGLUVR" dawg wh does it have sand in it IS IT SHOWING NAUGHTY BITS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:40, October 8, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDDDDDDDD AAAAH KAI hyacinth making upsilon clones wat YEAH SAME SNORTY LITTLE OUH DOGS frufru head up high YEAH BABE ;) GUESS WHO LUVSDAWGS ;) yeah same when i see a dog penie idgaf because they're dogs OHHHHHH IS IT LIKE THE CAMERA ANGLE OR IS IT JUST DANGLING OH MY GOD THE CALENDAR CALLED HIM A LITTLE GIRL LOLWAT OKAY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:08, October 8, 2014 (UTC) LOL IDEFK HHH DANGLING PENIES SO THERE'S SAND ON THE DANGLING PENIE AND THE DOGE IS CALLED A GIRL LOLOKAY WAIT REALLY? I WONDER IF THE COMPANY IS LAZY OR IF THEY'RE CHANGING IT FOR SOME REASON OR IF THEY SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW i guess because poodles are generally seen as more feminine dogs but that's kind of wrong like DON'T CHANGE THEIR GENDER OH MY GODDDDDDDD male poodel This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:16, October 8, 2014 (UTC) DOG OBSESSED OLDER WOMAN BUT SHE CAN'T IDENTIFY THEIR GENDERS BEST nest BEEHIVE WHY IS IT A DOG'S INSIDE OF THEIR EAR W-H-A-T This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:40, October 8, 2014 (UTC) WHO WOULDN'T WANT A HAIRY NOSE ON THEIR DAY CALENDAR!? AND LOL A PUG'S TAIL stub NOT ACTUAL DOGS JUST PARTS LOLK This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:48, October 8, 2014 (UTC) WAS IT LIKE BLINGEE BAD OR NOOB PROFESSIONAL EDITOR BAD "these are dog buttocks" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:55, October 8, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDDDD HALF BLINGEE BAD!? AHHH WHAT THE FRICK ARE YOU SERIOUS i lisa vanderpump XD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:14, October 8, 2014 (UTC) ouh my dear <3 … AH. Rage's Fanfics™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:25, October 8, 2014 (UTC) NO LOL lisa vanderpump is like a housewife of beverly hills i think LISA VANDERPLUMP I DON'T KNOW This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:40, October 8, 2014 (UTC) YEAH she reminds me of my grandma wh OH MY GODDD HHHH H H HH //makes a fanfic about rage's dark form "fury"// k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:45, October 8, 2014 (UTC) NO LOL I CAN'T SWEETEA'S FANFICS ARE JUST HOT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:47, October 8, 2014 (UTC) NO SWEETEA MAKES FANFICS OH MY GODDDDDD LOOK AT THETA HE'S OBVIOUSLY DEAF I MEAN I WOULD GET IF SOMEONE THOUGHT HE WAS BLIND BECAUSE LIKE THE WHITE PUPILS BUT… SERIOUSLY? DEAF? THE FUCK? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:54, October 8, 2014 (UTC) GODDDDDDDDDD IIIIIII WANT CANDY *shot* wh OH BECAUSE HIS EYES WERE BURNED OUT LOLWAT idefk actually i saw in venice the mink's artsu he had white pupils so I was like "LET'S MAKE THETA'S PUPILS WHITE TOOOOOO~!!!!" so ye OH MY GOD YEAH SEND HELP This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:02, October 8, 2014 (UTC) WHO DOESN'T WANT CANDY BABE ;) YEAH LOL WAT TEH STEEL??? k it's because white pupils look european YEAH LIKE STOP DRAGGING ME INTO THE SFCW BULLCRAP AGAIN I DON'T EVEN WANT TO ROLEPLAY WITH AU OR RAGE OH MY GODDDD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:16, October 8, 2014 (UTC) babe if yo ear be itcheh then scratch it <3 hey sigma you're roleplaying as upsilon with tesla and zall hhhhhh NOW I GET TO BATTLE AGAINST RAGE'S OVERPOWERED GODMODDING CHARACTERS! MUCH FUN if sweetea joins I'LL PEE BECAUSE LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:20, October 8, 2014 (UTC) two things: a) SHOEHORNING b) why does 111 keep messaging me c) TIME HEDGEHOG This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:09, October 8, 2014 (UTC) a) you didn't know that was actually 3 things abbe ;) b) OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS. Funny you say that abbe, I showed another one of my friends shirtless dad and they spat out their burrito <3 it was hawtness c) PARRY GRIPP This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:18, October 8, 2014 (UTC) a) LOL IDEFK b) YES ABBE. IF SHIRTLESS DAD BECOMES A MEME THEN LOL BEST MEME EVAR c) OHHHH OKAY LOL. DERRICK WH- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:28, October 8, 2014 (UTC) b) OH LOL. did u text her sweet and spicy snort abbe <3 c) LOL MORE LIKE IF DAVID JOINED This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:33, October 8, 2014 (UTC) JESUS CHRIST YOUR ICON, LOL BUT OH MY GOD DUDE 111 TOLD SHIRTLESS DAD ABOUT R+B AA-A-A-----------AA-A-- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:44, October 9, 2014 (UTC) YOU'RE LUCKY FREAKING CREEPY ROTATING DREW HEAD!!!!! LOL YEAH HE'S STILL OBSESSED WITH ME APPARENTLY ALL HIS DAD SAID WAS "oh, okay" AND IT WAS BROUGHT UP BECAUSE HE WAS STRESSED??? IDEFK OBVIOUSLY I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:06, October 9, 2014 (UTC) LOL REALLY OH YEAH ON SCRATCH SAW IT BABE <3 IT'S HOT THE FREAKING TINY HAT!!!!! YEAH LIKE DUDE TAKE A HINT HHH H H H H HH H H H H IDEFK This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:11, October 9, 2014 (UTC) A HOTT PROJECT? BABE CAN CAN I GET A SPOILER I HOPE SO actually no i've decided i want to marry 111-kun <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:33, October 9, 2014 (UTC) JESUS CHRIST THE PROJECT IS ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL GOD 111 is listening to that song again he's obsess'd wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:18, October 9, 2014 (UTC) IT IS PRETTY GRAND <3 real talk: when i first saw your icon i thought it was bark the bwar ;) BARK THE DREW WHHHHH K HE SAID LIKE "what is this" BUT NOW HE WANTS TO USE IT IN A VIDEO LOLK ALSO KFG STFU This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:29, October 9, 2014 (UTC) same i lik'd bark's design :( //desing mi bad :( OH MY GODDD!!!! LOL "COMFORTABLE, APPROPRIATE, AAAAND SEXY RACE ATTIRE?" bazicli bubbles and epislon and ZUASI (wh) are talking about andric snorts OF COURSE BUT SHE WON'T STOP GOING ON "I WONDER WHAT HE WANTED TO DO" hhh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:46, October 9, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I LOVED FANG'S DESIGN big ol tooth OF COURSE ROUGE because booby LOL DEFINITELY OBVS SOUNDS LIKE MARIO OR LUIGI OR WHATEVER BUT SERIOUSLY THO the kid's voice YEAH SERIOUSLY JUST SHUT UPPPPP WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT RAPE????? I DON'T THINK ANYONE DOES. BUT OF COURSE, IT'S ABOUT RIVER, SO IT'S GOTTA BE DWELLED ON XD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:52, October 9, 2014 (UTC) LOL "SEKS APEEL" BUT BAZICLI it was either that or ami seks apeel and HHHH BAZICLI dat emotion?? i cri //coins come flying out of his butt// AHA I GET IT BECAUSE BEARS AND DAWN!!!!!! LOL DASH YEAH DASH IS SO PASSÉ NOW WH if u get on admins' nerves then YOU BETTER WATCH OUT ALL 3 ADMINS TOO This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:01, October 9, 2014 (UTC) HELLA OH M8 LIKE I DON'T EVEN WANT TO IMAGINE IT //goes on deviantART and finds a bunch of suggestive amy pictures// NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BAZICLI he's like SO last month SO last week SO one second ago wh HE'S TRYING TO UNLOCK THE ROSTER NOW NOW XD YEAH BABE, SNORT 1 ADMIN? SHAME ON YOU. SNORT 2 ADMINS? OOOOOUH. SNORT 3 ADMINS? IT'S GOING DOWN AND WE'RE YELLING T- *shot* This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:05, October 9, 2014 (UTC) I was WONDERING HOW YOU HAD MANAGED TO GET ON Anyways XD WH OH MY GODDDDDD REALLY WELL THEN in PE when I kept screwing up the hockey puck snort I kept saying "snegon" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:42, October 9, 2014 (UTC) what do u mean what just happened in chat abbe XD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:28, October 9, 2014 (UTC) i was like "i'm gonna leave and get my homework done early" but i'm waiting till 6 now so i ain't really doin anything XD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:33, October 9, 2014 (UTC) wh no i was actually passing out so i left to snort This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:18, October 11, 2014 (UTC) yeah and now i'm drawing so snort my foot's falling asleep too like k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:11, October 11, 2014 (UTC)